theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lights camera Hero!
Lights! Camera! Hero! Is the first episode of The Superhero Show. This episode introduces all of the cast through a song! Plot Now for the intro! Intro( 7 part) Intro piece 1: So far the title is shown and so is Star Soldier..including him kissing Maximus the best?. Intro piece 2: Ultragirl is shown punching the literal carp out of a lex luthor ripoff. Intro Piece 3: Miss Spell appears in a scene with her demonic mother..conversing with this good. Intro piece 4: Arachno appears in another scene constantly hitting enemies with his webs Intro Piece 5: Boltster appears obviously exclaiming that he wants to be the main protagonist!. Intro Piece 6: Finally Flexx appears and shows off her stretching while strutting on a catwalk Intro Piece 7: All the others appear..Humungo Golden God Catress Xtro and Quiver Writers Room The writers were all talking and drinking beer and having fun! Instantly someone appeared.. Boltster was there holding a drink in his left hand..why was he wearing a baseball hat though?!. Boltster: So..how was your drinking and not writing my series?! Writer: FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU'RE NOT GETTING A SERIES!. Boltster made a weird crying sound as he begged the others to give him a series! Boltster: COME ON ADRIAN PATTERSON! I'm your literal fancharacter! All those terrible fancharacter archetypes you made were ME, like that time we battled OPTIMUS PRIME?! Adrian Patterson: Listen..the reason you suck is because you were the WORST character ever made! You literally were a Gary stue and such a perfect one at that! Adrian Patterson: Every time you had an annoying story with your crappy cast of supporting characters...Wait.. Adrian had a thought about who to give a spin-off too, The supporting cast!. Boltster: NO! NO! THEY AREN'T EVEN AS COOL AS ME! Adrian Patterson: Face it bolster, your as dead as DarkFeather A Nightwing ripoff was shown elsewhere as a hobo.. Mansion Boltster(Int): MY GOD WEREN'T THEY CFAZY!? They let some idiots take over my role?! WELL! Anyways I AM BOLTSTER! the greatest runner..I've moved in because Adrian wanted me to suck it as a small-town manager.. Finally all of the doors opened as tons of people exited.. A girl with A white hood had floated her way out of the car..this was Miss Spell. Miss Spell(Int): I am miss spell. Daughter of Gana and a magical maiden. Through my life I've suffered rage from my demon friends and have now moved in here to cope with my outer self. Miss Spell fired beams from her eyes which killed the interviewer. Next a Male appeared with an American eagle on his shoulder..He suddenly posed at the camera. Star Soldier(Int): I AM STAR SOLDIER! I was apart of the original R.W.B team AND had an adult sidekick! Sadly he died when I hit puberty and I immediately entered a state of anger..then I was arrested by the police after I put propaganda on a wall, Star Soldier(Int): Then I got addicted to drugs when I was 27..finally I fought it and became a warrior of JUSTICE AGAIN!. Another Person flew down as she finally Ripped her clothes off to reveal, A cheerleaders skirt with a long shirt. Ultragirl(Int): HELLO! I'm Ultragirl! The Girl of Power..I served as my cousin's sidekick and one of the best allies of his! Ultragirl(Int): -Sighe- Sadly after years of being around I got a disease from my dogconstantly eating Morgian rock foods. This caused me to use my powers less and I eventually got cured!. Arachno appeared next to Flexx the last two waiting for there's to load.. Arachno(Int): I'm Arachno and I shot my uncle on purpose. What?, I'm supposed to give a big interview? Yeah..no. Flexx(Int): I'm Flexx the former mentor of the fundamental 5..we were a really gang of heroes... Flexx(Int): Sadly my brother got cancer after eating all that solar energy from a cosmic devourer..He died...anyways I'm here to thank my friends and family for being weird! House(Living Room edit: Changing development process.) "So we're all former heroes? Sounds like drawn together." Star Soldier said. "Hey aren't you Flexx from the Fundamental 5?" Ultragirl said as Arachno Sat next to her. Arachno was playing with a gun. "Hey do you know any weird uncles I could shoot?." "UGH YES! I'm Flexx from the fundamental 5, and you are?" She said in a snobbish manner. "Yeaaaah we're only here for the money right?" Arachno said interestingly. "What Money?, wait..it's all coming together!" Star Soldier said shocked. "WE AREN'T REAL SUPERHEROES ANYMORE! We were sent here because of everything bad we've done.." Star Soldier said sadly. He had a flashback suddenly..Star soldier was beating up an old man due to a drug infueled rage from somethin called Niocin. He wasn't that far behind though..the others did bad things also! "Oh come on!" I thought I could've redeemed myself!" Star said as he sat down crying. "You can just change your records." Arachno said as he fired a gun. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episodes